


Post-Mission

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Early in Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 comes back from a mission and report to their CO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Mission

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge, use three random words ("letter" & "energy" & "incite")

George Hammond loved his job, he really did. He was the commanding officer of Earth’s first line of defense, the cutting edge, and his people were the best in the world— the best in the galaxy.

It was just a little hard to remember that when SG-1, his flagship team, came back from a mission looking like nothing so much as kindergarteners just returned from recess. They were all covered in mud, but grinning broadly— well, Teal’c wasn’t grinning, but even he looked pretty pleased with himself. Jack’s sunglasses had left circles of clean skin around his eyes, which made him look like a raccoon in reverse; the mud in Sam’s hair had started to dry, leaving it stuck up on one side; and Daniel’s smudged glasses matched a particularly muddy smear on his t-shirt.

Hammond met them at the base of the ‘gate ramp, only just managing not to smile at the sorry sight they made.

“I take it the energy signatures the MALP picked up were _not_ a weapon we can use against the Goa’uld?” he asked.

“No, sir,” said Jack. “Seems that when the locals ousted their false god, the guy who took his place was just as bad, minus the snake-in-the-head thing.”

“It _was_ Goa’uld technology, sir,” added Sam, “but they’d almost completely dismantled it. That’s why our readings were so faint.”

“Also,” put in Jack, “Daniel incited a riot.”

“I did not!” the archaeologist protested.

“It was indeed a riot, Daniel-Jackson,” said Teal’c. “Which immediately followed your address to the crowd.”

“Yeah, but that’s—”

“Any injuries?” Hammond interrupted, and not just to nip the argument in the bud— he really couldn’t tell under all that mud.

“Not for us, sir,” said Jack. “But the guy who took over got killed by his own guards. Turns out he wasn’t as popular as he’d thought.”

“And the mud?”

“We were… briefly detained, sir,” said Sam. “They didn’t take our gear, though, so escaping was easy. It just ended up being a little muddy.”

Jack grinned. “Yes, sir, general. Today’s escape was brought to you by the letter ‘C’ and the number ‘4’.”

Sam and Daniel both rolled their eyes, and Hammond had to fight even harder against his smile. “Get cleaned up, SG-1,” he said. “We’ll debrief in one hour.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack agreed, as they headed for the showers, leaving a trail of muddy footprints behind them.

Once they were gone, Hammond shook his head, finally letting his grin show. SG-1’s debriefing would be interesting, to say the least. Sometimes, he really, really loved his job.

THE END


End file.
